


Come Take This

by JacquiHex



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment
Genre: Consensual Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Role Reversal, throat-fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23945050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacquiHex/pseuds/JacquiHex
Summary: Ryan gets throat fucked. PWP.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 27
Kudos: 155





	Come Take This

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yall!! I've had this little indulgent porn sitting around for the better part of a year, at first because I thought I might add a bit more story to it and later because I felt too guilty to post anything that isn't chapter 2 of Brutal Experience. But Fie kicked my ass and told me to just put it online, so here you go!
> 
> This is ultra indulgent. There's a lot of bj fic out there but where is the deepthroating? The face fucking?? I'm filling a niche—much like Shane is filling Ryan's niche, you could say.
> 
> To explain the **Consensual Dubious Consent** tag: It's implied there was a plan for this escapade, and it's changed/abandoned without prior negotiation. Both parties are enthusiastically cool with what goes down, but I thought I'd mention it just in case!!

Ryan rakes his eyes over all of Shane, taking in how wrecked he looks, how very at the frayed end of his rope: hunched over the foot of the bed, arms tense and flexing with the effort of propping himself up, eyes wild and deep and dark, lips thinly shut but nose flaring out with every hot exhale. His knuckles are flashing white as he clenches and unclenches his fists in the bedsheets, his chest is covered in a sheen of sweat from their heated kissing earlier and the effort to restrain himself now. The trail of hair on his stomach plunges down toward his massive dick, flushed an angry red and aching for contact, drooling a steady string of fluid onto the floor.

Ryan’s mouth waters immediately at the sight of it, at the anticipation. He swallows his saliva and his jitters both, smiles brightly up at Shane. “You sure you’re ready?”

A muscle in Shane’s temple twitches, but otherwise he presses his lips more firmly shut and doesn’t move a finger. He’s being so good, even if his eyes are sharp steel glaring down at Ryan right now.

“Good,” Ryan murmurs, trying to keep the waver out of his voice. “That’s exactly what I wanted to hear.”

Shane almost takes the bait, Ryan can actually see him physically suppressing a snarky response before he remembers their agreement and shudders, his whole body tremoring. A quiet boy is a good boy, Ryan had reminded him at the start of this, and Shane took those words to heart. He stands motionless and tries to keep patient, though it doesn’t look easy when he has a front row seat to Ryan tugging down the zip of his jeans at a deliberate crawl.

Ryan lets himself moan softly; nobody ever said _ he _ has to be a good boy. He shimmies his pants low around his hips and the relief is instant, the rough restraint of denim gone and replaced by his thin boxer briefs sliding wetly against the head of his cock. His head tips back and his eyes flutter shut when he touches himself; he hears Shane choke on a breath.

It’s almost too hard to let go, to get into position on the bed, but he does. And the gratification is immediate: from this new vantage point, lying on his back with his head hanging off the edge of the bed in front of Shane, he has an unbelievable view. Inches from his face hangs inches upon inches of the most beautiful dick, head and foreskin already glistening with precome. A hungry groan escapes him against his will, and in response Shane twitches and dribbles a good amount more.

Ryan wants to crane his neck so he can taste it.

He has to swallow again before he says, “Go ahead, big guy—_slowly, _ sl—nnhhf.”

There goes his ability to speak, as Shane lines himself up without hesitation and sinks in, and in, and in. Ryan can feel him trembling, can hear a hastily silenced whimper, and then knows nothing but the glorious sensation of being stretched wide. Wider than he can handle, past the point of his wildest, most self-indulgent fantasies.

He tries to swallow on reflex, and his throat refuses to move, fruitlessly fluttering against the intrusion. He hears a groan from above and the wet slurping of Shane drawing back.

Ryan draws in a breath, ready to chide Shane for getting noisy (not that he really minds, but rules are rules), but instead of pulling out all the way and giving him the chance to speak, Shane just growls and shoves himself all the way back in.

Ryan wants to scoff, or smack him, or give any indication that this is pretty much peak Pushing His Luck right now, but he finds himself making a fist around his own cock and jerking up into it instead. And Shane just keeps going, keeps pushing, until he’s rocking into Ryan’s mouth at a careless pace, muffling and releasing Ryan’s wanton keening on every thrust.

“Fuck,” Shane grits out at the crest of a particularly deep one. His hips shudder and he holds himself there, completely sheathed in Ryan’s throat. Through the haze that’s starting to settle over him, Ryan makes a last attempt to scold him, lifts an arm to swat a warning against his leg, but one large hand pins it firmly to the bed and another moves to Ryan’s neck.

Shane rumbles out a sigh as he thumbs at the head of his cock from the outside of Ryan’s throat. Ryan doesn’t tap out, just shudders and then resists a little against Shane’s grip on his wrist.

“Nuh uh,” Shane growls, wraps his other ridiculously big hand around Ryan’s bulging throat, and fucks him harder.

Shane picks up an unrelenting pace from there. Ryan chokes and moans around his cock and squirms, struggles, has to squeeze the base of his dick so he doesn’t come immediately when Shane refuses to let him move. He just lies there and pretends to resist but mostly just takes it, entranced by the obscene glugging of his own throat and mouth. Spit and precome have started dribbling down into his nose and eyes, making him cough and splutter around Shane, who doesn’t so much as slow down in response.

Ryan accidentally gags once, something he hasn’t done in months, which is probably why Shane pulls out some and looks down at him with real concern poking through the feverish desire in his eyes. When Ryan just coughs and cries and moans, not making any of their signals to stop, Shane snatches the wrist he hasn’t been holding and pins it down with Ryan’s other one.

“That’s fuckin’ right,” Shane murmurs as he watches himself push back in, watches Ryan’s lips stretch to their limit around his shaft. “Oh, fuck yeah. Take that big cock.”

Ryan would whimper, if he wasn’t so full.

“You almost look like you can’t,” Shane adds, “but then you do, every time.” Ryan’s dick throbs and leaks across his belly, hips jerking into the empty air. “You like it, huh?”

“Hhh,” Ryan barely vocalizes. It’s nothing but a muffled wheeze, a weak protest they both know is just for show.

“Yeah, you do.” Shane groans and humps Ryan’s face, fills out Ryan’s throat until Ryan thinks he won’t be able to take it. “You love when I use your pretty mouth. Fuck, _ Ryan.” _

Ryan keens and comes all over his stomach and chest. He doesn’t mean to, it just overtakes him suddenly and he shivers through it as it keeps going and going until he’s wrung out.

“That’s it, baby,” Shane gasps, and then, “oh, fuck, ready for it?” And then he’s hissing as he comes, hand darting back to Ryan’s neck to squeeze, the base of his cock jerking and twitching against Ryan’s lips. “Take it all, that’s right.”

Ryan feels dizzy and light, high off the sensation of come spurting down his throat so deep that he has no choice but to swallow it.


End file.
